


You're Still Here

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Idek what this is I'm just sad bc I lost my best friend of five years.





	You're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Song - I Think I Wrote A Country Song - Anthony Amorim

_We don't need to talk_  
 _I just came to get my stuff_  
 _It seems I've left it all here_  
 _It's all here_  
 _I was in town_  
 _I figured I would swing around_  
 _And see if you were still here_  
 _You're still here_  
  
The summer heat beats down on Lance's back unrelentingly as he waits for the door to open. When it finally dies, Keith is there, squinting as bright sunlight flashes in his eyes. He looks shocked for a second, but then unsurprised. He looks so different, softer, having relaxed since the war. His cheeks are filled, his hair longer.  
  
"I just... Came to get my things." Lance explains, playing with his hands as he looks anywhere but into the eyes of the shorter boy- man, now, but he'll always be that stupid teenager Lance knew when he was an equally stupid teenager. Keith moves to the side, gesturing for Lance to come in.  
  
Lance had just been driving through the are, no particular destination in mind, when he ended up outside their old house- the house they bought together. He always seems to end up here, but he's never plucked up the courage to knock on the door before. But today, he figured he'd get the inevitable over with.  
  
_I've gotta tell you it's been days, weeks, months_  
 _And it doesn't get any easier_  
 _And it ain't no fun_  
 _Second-guessing every move I make_  
 _And as time goes on_  
 _It's still not any easier_  
 _To see that you've moved on_  
 _It's hard to take_  
  
It's been so long since they split up, even longer since the war, but every day just seems to get more and more difficult. Flashbacks and bad dreams plague him, the memories of the horrors they faced when they were so young fresh in his mind. All the years he didn't get to spend with his family... The years he didn't get to spend watching his younger siblings and cousins growing up. It's hard.  
  
But it's even harder seeing Keith, the boy he once thought was his true love, with someone else. With Peter.  
  
_I don't want nothing_  
 _I just wanted to see you_  
 _Make sure there's nothing_  
 _That you wanted to say_  
 _You're crazy if you think I wanted to leave you_  
 _But it's my fault_  
 _That you couldn't stay_  
  
"Was there anything else?" Keith asks, quiet and shy. Lance can't remember him ever being shy.  
  
"No, just... thought I'd see how you're doing." Lance says, holding his box of his old clothes and trinkets in one hand, the other rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
"I'm good. You?" Keith politely responds, hands clasped in front of him. Lance hates how civil they have to be when just months ago they were waking up together.  
  
"Good." Lance lies. It's always a lie.  
  
"... Do you want, like, coffee?" Keith offers, because he's nice like that.  
  
"Sure." Lance agrees because he's stupid.  
  
He hates missing Keith, hates how he can't stop. He hates himself for making him drift away frim, hates that he made him leave.   
  
_I got to thinking_  
 _I'd ask how your mom's been_  
 _Do you still hate reading?_  
 _Do you feel like leaving?_  
 _I would like to talk this out_  
 _Like how grown-ups do_  
 _But I know that if I blow up_  
 _You'd blow up, too_  
  
"So how's Krolia?" Lance inquired awkwardly, shattering the silence like glass.  
  
"I... Don't know." Keith admits, and Lance's heart clenches with guilt.  
  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry." He apologises.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"... Do you ever feel like, you know, going back out there? See the stars up close again?" Lance asks, making conversation like he feels obligated to do.  
  
"Never." Keith responds flatly.  
  
Several beats of silence pass, tehn:  
  
"... Why did you leave?" Keith questions, so quiet it's barely audible, but Lance hears it like it's a deafening crack of thunder.  
  
"Because you stopped trying." Lance informs him, hands shaking as he holds the cup if watered-down coffee. Keith' was never good at making coffee.  
  
"I didn't, you did." Keith says, and affrinted look on his face.  
  
"Don't try to blame me!" Lance starts, his voice raising. "You're the one that moved on in less than a month!"  
  
"What other choice did I have!?" Keith exclaims, standing up when Lance does the same, leaving the coffee cup behind on the island counter.  
  
"And what other choice did _I_ have!? Talking to you was like talking to a brick wall!" Lance retorts.  
  
_It's been days, weeks, months_  
 _And it doesn't get any easier_  
 _And it ain't no fun_  
 _Second-guessing every move I make_  
 _And as time goes on_  
 _I know it won't get any easier_  
 _To see that you've moved on_  
 _It's hard to take_  
  
Peter walks in through the front door, and stops dead in his tracks when he sees the two of them, confusion evident in his face. Lance wants to hate him, he really does, but he knows he's so much better for Keith than he ever could be.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee." Lance spits and picks up the box of his stuff, then walks past the two of them and out the front door.  
  
_I don't want nothing_  
 _I just wanted to see you_  
 _Make sure there's nothing_  
 _That you wanted to say_  
 _You're crazy if you think I wanted to leave you_  
 _But it's my fault_  
 _That you couldn't stay_  
  
Keith follows him out of the house, walking halfway down the path leading down to the sidewalk. He squirts in the sunlight as he stops in the middle of his front lawn, watching as Lance opens the door to his car (the car they'd first kissed in) and begins to put the box inside.  
  
"Don't just fucking leave again!" Keith calls, his voice thick due to the sharp lump in his throat.  
  
"And why not!?" Lance yells back, spreading his arms out in a questioning stance before turning back to his car and opening the door to the driver's seat.  
  
"Because I still love you!"  
  
_We don't need to talk I_ _just came to get my stuff_  
 _I know it's all here_  
 _'Cause you're still here_  
  
Lance stops in the middle of getting into his car. He turns around, an angry yet confused expression in his face.  
  
"What?" He exhaled, expression softening into awe as he begins walking up to Keith.  
  
"I... I still love you." Keith repeats, quieter this time, calmer. Lance stops just a foot ahead of him  
  
"But... What about-?"  
  
"We were never together." Keith explains, the beginnings of a smile on his face. Lance smiles back, ignoring Peter who he can see in the doorway. He steps closer to Keith, grabs him by the back of the neck, and slams their lips together.  
  
_I don't want nothing_  
 _I just wanted to see you_  
 _Make sure there's nothing_  
 _That you wanted to say, yeah yeah_  
 _You're crazy if you think I wanted to leave you_  
 _But it's my fault_  
 _That you couldn't stay_


End file.
